The Horrible, Perfect Idea
by Citronella Jello
Summary: As a Muggle Studies project, Ginny and Draco's class is putting on Macbeth. Ginny and Draco are paired together to cast the play. Funny, funny, funny.


A/n: Humorous story of Harry Potter's cast doing the play Macbeth. Funny, and actually has some real information in it! Lol Anyways, I really don't wanna explain it too much, but as you may or my not know, the play Macbeth is known as a cursed play, and that goes into effect in this story. Really funny! PS. I don't know if there ever was mentioned a Name for the Muggle Studies teach, so I made it up! Oh, and there may be some G/D in here, but it is mainly comical.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Macbeth, I'm just usin' um.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: The Lesson  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny was sitting in Muggle Studies, and was not really paying attention, but she rarely ever did. The only real thing that she liked about it was that meant that she didn't have to take Divination, which was one of the best things in the world. Yet, she did have to put up with Draco Malfoy, who decided to take Muggle Studies as an extra, and was put in her class.  
  
"Today, we will start a new section in muggle entertainment," droned Professor Smith, "They call them plays. It is when talented muggles get together and act out a story. One of the famous muggle playwrights was a man by the name of William Shakespeare." Ginny began to pay attention at the mention of Shakespeare. "He has written great muggle classics such as 'Romeo and Juliet' and 'Hamlet', but we will be specifically studying 'Macbeth'."  
  
Some of the girls in the back of the room let out a small pout. Everyone knew about Romeo and Juliet, and probably every girl in school would want to be Juliet, but Macbeth was a different story.  
  
"'Macbeth' is a tragedy, in which most of the main characters are killed. I have gotten permission from Dumbledore to do a little project with your class. We will put on the play of 'Macbeth' for the entire school."  
  
Ginny's heart leapt, "Professor?" she asked, "Not to me mean or anything, but there are not nearly enough students in this class to put on the play."  
  
"Ah," replied Professor Smith, "We have an in house expert on Macbeth, yes Virginia, I know we do not have enough students, you will be split up into groups and will be doing different parts. Now how many students are there, fourteen, good, there are seven groups, two students per group. Now, the groups including, casting, background, advertising, props, costumes, stage crew, and finally studiers of the script. I will divide you into groups, and assign you the group you are in."  
  
Ginny held her breath, knowing her luck she would be stuck with Draco Malfoy as her partner, instead of her best friend Colin, sitting next to her. "Our fist pairing, doing the studying will be," he looked around the classroom, "Bree and Joseph. For costumes, um, Ashley and Clarice. He continued giving out assignments, and the chances of Ginny getting with a friend were getting slimmer and slimmer, for the backgrounds, Colin and," Professor Smith paused, and Ginny waited patiently, waiting for her name to be said, "and Natalie, that leaves Virginia and Draco to do the casting for the play."  
  
"GREAT!" thought Ginny, "Just what I wan't to put up with, him!"  
  
"Macbeth, which from hence forth will be know as 'That Scottish Play', die to the 'jinx' on the name, is a tragedy that takes place in Scotland. A war is ending and Macbeth and Banquo, walk into the forest and meet three witches, they tell Macbeth that he will become Thane of Cawdor, and then king. They also tell Banquo that his sons will be kings. Then Macbeth finds out that he has become Thane of Cawdor, and immediately sets his eyes on becoming king. That evening, King Duncan was murdered by Macbeth and his wife Lady Macbeth, and the king's sons Malcolm and Donalbain flee. Macbeth was crowned king. Soon, he sets murderers out to kill Banquo and his son Fleance. They kill Banquo, but Fleance escapes. Macbeth visits the three witches again and they tell him three messages, 'Beware of Macduff', 'His home shall be safe until the forests of Birnam wood come up the hill to meet him', and 'No man born of woman shall harm you', so Macbeth returns to his home and before the English attack. Macduff, Thane of Fife, goes to England to get Malcolm back to regain his father's throne, and while he was gone, Macbeth murders his wife and family. While this is occurring Lady Macbeth is having nightmares and sleep walking. Macduff finds out about Macbeth killing his family and gets all the forces of England to march on Dunsinane and kill Macbeth. Before the march on to Macbeth's castle, Lady Macbeth commits suicide and Macduff attacks. Macbeth and Macduff and Macbeth meet and begin to fight. Macbeth tells Macduff what the witches told him, and Macduff says that he was born of a C- section and was not born of woman, and he kills Macbeth. That is how the play goes." Ginny's hand rose. "Miss Weasley, this is only a short version of the play, it will be gone into more depth later in the production." Ginny put her hand down.  
  
"Now, please get with your partners and start working on your assignments."  
  
"Virginia," drawled Draco, "Let's get this over with."  
  
Sensing his great enthusiasm she replied, "Well, you weren't my first choice as a partner either!"  
  
"Good, so I say that all the Slytherins get the parts."  
  
"NO WAY!" said Ginny, "I say we hold OPEN auditions and we choose that way."  
  
Draco yawned, "It's you against me hunh, and I will always win, so-" Draco paused because Professor Smith walked over.  
  
"Now, you two have a special assignment. You have to work together to find the *perfect* cast for this production, and will be holding open auditions to find the perfect people for the roles. You choose the dates and times, and I will do the rest." He walked away.  
  
Ginny stuck her tongue out a Draco, "A Weasley always gets their way."  
  
Draco laughed, "If a Weasley always gets their way, then why are you in the poor house?"  
  
Ginny didn't answer. "Now, the auditions will be on let's say next Saturday starting in the morning." Ginny didn't wait for an answer from Draco, she walked up to Professor Smith and told him what she wanted to do, and he said that it was alright.  
  
The bell rang and Ginny grabbed her stuff and hurried off to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry! Hermione! Ron!" she shouted.  
  
The three of them came running, "Ginny what's wrong?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing, just thought that I would tell you that my Muggle Studies class is doing the play 'Macbeth' and there will be auditions next Saturday. And I have three copies of it and you guys are gonna try out right?"  
  
"Yes!" said Hermione and Harry, along with a "NO" from Ron.  
  
"Why not Ron?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Why would I want to be in a mushy love play?"  
  
"It isn't a love play, it is a tragedy with a lot of murder and death and blood, right up your alley Ron."  
  
"Great! Count me in!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: Ok, not too funny yet, but it will be. anyways, tell me exactly what you think, and if you don't like it, please tell me why. The sooner you review, the sooner I update! Now REVIEW!!!! lole co 


End file.
